sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
THX Certified Including THX Optimode
1st Trailer (2003- ) Nickname: "The Gaming Experience" Trailer: We see the words "Experience THX", which dissolve and the THX logo appears. It shines as usual showing the text "CERTIFIED GAME" below. Variants: *On''Scarface: The World is Yours,the Deep Note starts after an ignition sound is played. *In ''The Matrix: Path of Neo, the logo zooms in as Matrix lines, then turns, and the flash appears. *In Need for Speed: Shift, the words "EXPERIENCE THX" appear below the complete logo. *In Need for Speed Underground, the only word below THX is "GAME". FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: The -1.5 Deep Note to as heard on the DVD and Tex versions. The Scarface version and Matrix version use the normal deep note Availability: Rare. Seen in THX-certified games. The original variant was spotted on Shadow Ops: Red Mercury and Madden NFL 06. ''It may have also appeared on other games too. Editor's Note: TBA. 2nd Trailer (October 25, 2005) Nicknames: "Galaga", "8-Bit", "''Soul Calibur III THX", "Galaga Meets the Deep Note" Trailer: On a white background, we see the words "PLAY GAME!?" in a regular video game font flashing in red. Two lines of all-red aliens from the arcade game Galaga come from the top of the screen, cross each other, make a U-turn, and merge into one big section. A third section comes from the bottom of the screen, spins around, and goes into the big section. A fourth section does the same thing. A fifth section of aliens comes from the top of screen and makes a U-turn. It goes into the big section too. Two or three more sections go into the big section. As the aliens get in their place, an all-red starfighter comes from the bottom of the screen and stops. One of its guns moves a little bit like an arm. Then its guns all bend over, signaling the beginning of an 8-bit rendition of the THX "Deep Note". However, one of the aliens gets mad, and the others run away, prompting the starfighter to shoot it, and it does. The aliens then get back together, and the stafighter's guns all bend over once again, which signals the beginning of a regular "Deep Note". A red "THX" logo with a "CERTIFIED GAME" byline (in the same font as "PLAY GAME?!" earlier) moves the aliens out of the way while the spaceship's guns "wave" to the aliens. When the "THX" logo is in the middle of the screen, the starfighter is on top of it and zooms off. The entire trailer then pixelates into a black background, a shiny "THX" logo, and the byline "CERTIFIED GAME" in Arial. The finished logo shines. FX/SFX: Too much to mention in delightfully retro 8-bit graphics (except after the pixelation). Music/Sounds: The opening theme of Galaga, various 8-bit sounds (including sounds from Galaga and the beginning of an 8-bit rendition of the Deep Note), and finally the Deep Note, with some wooshes similar to that of the "Science of Sensation" Trailer. Availability: This only appeared on Soul Calibur III for the PS2. Editor's Note: Even if you have "THXphobia", this THX trailer is a favorite of those who have seen it because of its retro theme. 3rd Trailer (October 18, 2005) Nicknames: "The Science Of Sensation" Trailer: Same as the 2005 THX trailer, only it's abridged, and "Certified Game" replaces "Certified DVD". FX/SFX: Same as the 2005 THX logo. Music/Sounds:Same as the 2005 THX logo. Availability: This only appeared on'' Jak X: Combat Racing'' for the PS2 Editor's Note: TBA. Category:THX